Get Out
by Lieutenant Grace
Summary: In which Gold dresses up as a character from his favorite movie for a Christmas get-together. Incidentally, Crystal is the only other person. Not that Gold is complaining.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost, Pokemon Special, or the characters in any way. I only own the plot and the story :)**

* * *

**In which Gold dresses up as Jack Frost for a Christmas get-together. Incidentally, Crystal is the only other person. Not that Gold is complaining.**

* * *

Crystal took out the batch of cookies. She set them on the table and very, _very_ carefully applied smiley faces with white frosting, her face scrunched up in concentration. She was on the last cookie. Just one last curve-

_Ding!_

Her hand jerked forward and the smiley face turned into a crooked frown. Aw, poo, Crystal thought. She only wanted the best, so she took the cookie and ate it. Without bothering to take the apron off, she washed her hands and left the kitchen.

The capturer opened her front door to be greeted with a white-haired boy wearing a blue hoodie. "Hi! I don't think we've met. Maybe you're at the wrong house?" Crystal said politely. The stranger laughed and a mischievous grin spread over his face. "Well, Super Serious Gal, it's really nice to see you talking to me without any intentions of bruising me. I like your apron, by the way."

Crystal blushed, looking down at her Igglybuff-themed apron. "Gold," she said with a smile. She gestured for him to come inside. He nodded and followed her into her house.

Being Gold, he plopped down onto her cream-colored couch and turned on the TV. Crystal cleared her throat, causing Gold to direct his attention to her. "Why are you dressed up like that? Did Ruby get you to join in on the white-headed club?" Gold shook his head. "Crystal, Crystal, Crystal… how do I explain this?" Crystal opened her mouth, but the metallic-eyed boy continued. "I figured you wouldn't know who I was, so I brought over a DVD for you to watch! So bring those cookies you were baking–and don't even try to deny it, you smell like cookies–and sit down." Crystal didn't even question him. She left the living room, heading to the kitchen.

Of course, she didn't know Gold had been sneaking looks at her legs. At least, Gold thought she didn't know. "Gold, just put the DVD into the player instead of, you know. _Looking_," Crystal said as she passed through the bead curtain. "Yes ma'am," Gold said instinctively. He rummaged through his bag until he found the DVD. He put it inside the DVD player and turned around to see Crystal holding a plate of cookies. Without saying anything, Crystal sat down on the opposite side of the couch and tucked her legs into her body. "Well?"

"Well what?" Gold asked. Crystal rolled her eyes, "are you going to start the movie or what?" Gold winked at her before clicking the play button.

* * *

"_Am I on the naughty list?" asked the boy._

"_Naughty list?" The old man laughed heartily. "You hold record," he said in a thick accent._

"So you're dressed as the boy who's holding the crook thing?" Gold raised an eyebrow, "no, I'm dressed up as the bunny."

"Very funny," Crystal gave him a light kick.

"What's his name again?"

"Jack Frost. _Arceus, _Chris."

"Okay, okay. But you don't look like him. He looks more like Ruby to me."

"Why?"

"Well, his hair is down, unlike yours."

"That's it."

"Whatever."

* * *

Gold fell asleep during the movie. Crystal looked at him, and at first glance, he really would look like Jack Frost, but he would also look like Gold. They have similarities, Crystal thought.

One, they both have a sort of signature item. Gold's is his cue, Jack's is his crook.

Two, they both wear sweaters.

Three, they're both attractive.

Crystal did a double take at the last one. I didn't say that, she thought. Oh, but you did, a voice in her head sounded.

"I don't know who you are, but leave me alone," Crystal whispered to no one. The voice giggled. I'm the actual _girl _side of you, for your information, it said. "Stop," the capturer commanded. And it did.

Crystal picked up a cookie and gingerly ate it. Gold _was _attractive, no denying it. He was especially attractive when he wasn't trying to get her mad.

She stretched her legs. Her calf brushed against his knee, and she swore she could hear him sigh. Crystal sighed too, but it was barely audible.

She felt her eyes tiring slowly.

* * *

"Chris. Chris. Chriiiis."

Crystal woke up due to a certain golden-eyed boy poking her arm. She sat up groggily. She yawned. "What?" she said, her voice still full of sleep. Or nap. Gold smirked.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "You just look really cute when you sleep." Crystal, being completely in charge of her body, did not blush. At least, she hoped she didn't.

"Aw, you're blushing. I always had a feeling you liked me," Gold said in a cocky tone. "In your dreams," Crystal retorted.

"Dreams come true, darling."

"And so do nightmares."

"I don't see any nightmare here."

"You'll see one if you continue talking."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"You know, Super Serious Gal, when you said you liked me only in my dreams, you were right. I have dreams of us not fighting. We were a couple. We just went out on romantic dinners and laughed and we were comfortable with each other. No fights." After Gold said that, Crystal immediately got an image of her and Gold doing all the romantic things Blue talks about. Without meaning to, the capturer said, "yeah. I guess it would be nice." Gold smiled widely. "So you like me?" Crystal didn't say anything.

A minute of silence passed. "Gold," Crystal said. Gold looked at her. She pursed her lips. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then she closed it. Gold raised an eyebrow as if to say, "well?"

Crystal did the most rational thing that came into her mind. She kissed Gold on the cheek. The breeder immediately felt his face heat up, and all his blood focused on the spot that made contact with her lips.

Both teens smiled. "Now get out of my house," she said. Crystal pushed Gold outside and quickly closed the door.

Girls are so confusing, Gold thought. He shrugged to himself, shouldered his pack and called out his Typhlosion.

"New Bark Town, buddy." The fire Pokémon sped off with his trainer on his back.

"Say, Explotaro, do you think she likes me?" The Typhlosion barked in reply.

"I don't need your opinion on my choice of clothes. I'm asking if you think she likes me." Explotaro's flames burned a little brighter. Gold smiled.

"Yeah, I think so, too."


End file.
